Cedar-Star Pretty☆Cure!
Cedar-Star Pretty☆Cure! is a fanseries by Noire76. This is Noire's 7th. It succeeds Weatherwatch Pretty Cure! on February 5, 2023 and precedes Ocean♥Heart Pretty Cure! on February 7, 2024. The theme is Mediterranean Nature Story The beautiful, Mediterranean paradise of Cedar Island is in danger. The Space Vikings invaded and came for their great prize, the Cedar-Star☆Tree, a large cedar tree shaped like a star in birds eye view. King Lebanon's troops defeated the Vikings, but was badly hurt along with the tree, but before he sadly perished, he heard the Vikings were going to sack Earth, and he sent his fairies to Earth to find the Legendary Cedar-Star Pretty☆Cures. One of the fairies, Karim, disguised himself as a teddy bear. An orange haired girl named Olivia picked it up off the souvenir store in the Marina Mall when Karim saw the Cedar Star Heart in her. Karim convinced Olivia to become a Pretty Cure, but she declined and put him back on the shelf. She walked to the Marina Diner, and when she sat down to eat pizza, she saw the same bear, this time a small child was holding her and he was telling Olivia "the world is in danger... transform already!" And Olivia took the bear and tossed it from the top floor of the mall to the nearby sea, and went back to eat her pizza. And then... BOOM!!!! The mall was in mass panic when an explosion happened near the mall. And then another one happened, near the Diner. Olivia sees a flying futuristic Viking ship. A warrior jumped out of the ship and pointed his axe at Olivia, who got scared and ran to the back door to the beach. Her instincts told her to find the bear that she tossed. She couldn't find it and almost drowned, until the small child (who found the bear) saved her. After CPR, Olivia woke up and took the bear and told him "I'M SORRY FOR THROWING YOU TO THE OCEAN, HELP ME". No response. The Viking Warrior kicks Olivia and the small girl. Olivia cries and says "I'm done for!" While the Warrior swings his axe and says "DIE!" Then a barrier repelled the attack! The bear, Karim woke up and says "I will scold you later, just transform!" Olivia transforms into Cure Firebird and the Viking transformed a beach ball into a "Berserk" and Firebird had trouble at first with it, but defeated it. Karim gives her the task of finding other Cures. Characters Pretty Cure and Allies [[Olivia Najjar|'Olivia Najjar']] / Cure Firebird Voiced By: Sora Tokui Intro: The phoenix rising from the ashes, Cure Firebird! Attack: Habib Fire The first Cure and a stubborn girl. She is a great dancer and she is on the dancing team at Madrid Academy. She got a love/hate relationship with her fairy partner Karim, she loves him but threatens to throw him to the water if he interrupts her while she is relaxing. In civilian form, her hair is orange and her eyes are pink. As Cure Firebird, her hair grows longer and turns neon orange with neon pink highlights, and her eyes turn neon pink. Her theme colors are Orange and Pink. [[Gloria Sanchez|'Gloria Sanchez']] / Cure Aquila Voiced By: Intro: The brave eagle, Cure Aquila! Attack: Eagle Swoop The second Cure and a hot-blooded girl. She was sent away by her parents because she got into fights almost every day in her neighborhood, and ever since she was sent away, she lived in Olivia's house, so she is very attached to her. She likes bird-watching and dreams of being a veterinarian. Her favorite foods are cupcakes and seafood. In civilian form, her hair is black and her eyes are yellow. As Cure Aquila, her hair turns white and grows longer and her bangs are neat and straight instead of messy. Her eyes stay yellow, and she grows slightly taller. Her theme colors are Yellow and Dark Purple with White as a secondary color. [[Francesca Ricci|'Francesca Ricci']] / Cure Wolf Voiced By: Intro: The ferocious canine, Cure Wolf! Attack: Howling Moon The third Cure and a super competitive, brash and bold girl. She helped Gloria and Olivia toughen up and stand up to their bullies. She dreams of being a mixed martial artist. Her father is an actor who stars in many action-comedy movies, while her mother is a voice actor for magical girl shows. They have busy lives so they are rarely home, so Francesca lives with her auntie. Francesca is also super involved with her MMA class, and she has close friendships with her students, and when she is not doing anything MMA related, she is a writer for the school newspaper "Cedar Star-Press" and she makes delicious cakes. In civilian form, her hair is dark silver and her eyes are silver. As Cure Wolf, her hair gets shorter and spikier, Her eyes turn green. Her theme colors are Silver and Green. [[Luisa Teixeira|'Luisa Teixeira']] / Cure Dragon Voiced By: Intro: The serpent of Lusitania, Cure Dragon! Attack: Relâmpago do Dragão The fourth Cure and a quiet, tsundere girl. She is great at science, always getting A's. She especially loves experiments and dissecting animals. She is also fascinated with electricity and she dreams of being an electronic engineer like her father. She is scared of singing because she played an idol singer in a elementary school play and everyone laughed at her. She also can't play sports ever since she injured her ankle playing basketball. In civilian form, her hair is blue with high twintails and her eyes are sky blue. As Cure Dragon, her hair gets longer twintails and turn sky blue with yellow thunder shaped hairclips and her eyes turn yellow. Her theme colors are Blue and Sky Blue. Genevieve Marie / Cure Gallic [[Karim|'Karim']] The fairy partner of Olivia/Cure Firebird. He annoys Olivia a lot to the point where she threatens to toss him into the sea. [[Andres|'Andres']] The fairy partner of Gloria/Cure Aquila. He attacks his foes with his sharp claws. [[Venice|'Venice']] The fairy partner of Francesca/Cure Wolf. He was a rabid wolf but when Francesca found him and fed him he became tamed and mellow. He still is ferocious when he faces his enemies. [[Porto|'Porto']]] The fairy partner of Luisa/Cure Dragon. He is a drake who is calm, cool, and likes to take looong naps. He can breathe electricity. Lamont King Lebanon Queen Reina Prince Jordan Space Vikings Thor Berserk Madrid Academy Cristiano Ortiz Castro Rojas Aliya Franco Items Cedar Charm Locations Tyrus-by-the-Sea * Madrid Academy * Marina Mall ** Marina Diner ** Cedar Star Tree replica Valhalla Episodes 1: Pretty Cure rising! Cure Firebird is Born! 2: The graceful bird, Cure Aquila is Born! 3: No longer a loner, Cure Wolf is Born! 4: Dragon Unleashed! Cure Dragon is Born! 5: Hear me crow! Cure Gallic is born!